The real Cece
by Grace-1997
Summary: Logan thinks that cece is really lazy and a huge quiter, and that she's super self-centered but as Flynn told him, to look at her at Shake it up- Chicago on TV, he gets proofed, really, really wrong. (Cogan siblings OneShot! :) ) I hope you guys like it! :) I do not own Shake it up! :D (Like always! :D )


**Hay guys here's a new OneShot from me! It was wished by drarr-lover23 and it's a Cogan siblings ship OneShot again! :) Even though i'm a huge Cogan romance shipper i have to admit, i like this kind of relationship between them, too and i hope you also like it :D Well i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! If you have a One Shot wish, just write me a message with a summary and i'll write you one! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**Logan thinks that cece is really lazy and a huge quiter, and that she's super self-centered. While Cece is dancing at Shake it up- Chicago, waiting for the show to start, their parents are in the kitchen and Logan and Flynn are playing card- games, totally bored, as Georgia yelled that Shake it up is about to start. Flynn wants to look it really bad and Logan asks why he is so excited, finding out that Cece is dancing in it. He thinks she's just some unimportant background dancer but is proofed really wrong , really quick.**

**Logan's POV:**

I was at the living- room with Flynn, playing some card- game, after Cece left for something i didn't care. It was annoying enough that he was my step- sister now, i didn't have to know where she is always going. As long as she didn't get in trouble. My dad and my mom were at the kitchen, talking about something like a trip to somewhere in the nowhere with the family for some odd reason i don't understand. Well, it would be cool if we go on a trip, all together, even if Cece is with us (urgh). That would make really much fun.

I just bet Flynn in an other card-game as our mom suddenly shouted from the kitchen: ,,Flynni! Shake it up is about to start!'' Flynn jumped up and i looked confused at him. ,,What's up, little man? Why so excited about some stupid dance- show?'' , i asked him. Flynn rolled his eyes at me. ,,I know, you don't care about Cece, but i didn't know you did care about her that less, that you don't even know she's on this show!''

He took the remote and got on the channel where Shake it up- Chicago was. I rolled my eyes at him. ,,Wow, Cece is some unimportant back ground dancer, at some stupid dance show. Why should i care?'' I asked him. So, Cece was getting some money, with making some moves or swaying in the tact in the background. That was nothing special. I meant yeah i was a terrible dancer but i have so much more and better skills than Cece and i'm the owner of a big food court. Being a background dancer wasn't something special at all.

Flynn glared at me. ,,Background dancer? Watch the show and you'll see how how wrong you are.'' , he told me. I looked confused at him. What did he mean with this. I looked at the TV and then i saw what he meant with that. The background dancers, started to dance and i didn't saw Cece in it. Then three girls came from behind the stage, dancing the main part of the dance.

I looked twice to see that one of them was Cece. The other two were Rocky and this foreign girl Tinka, that i met at the wedding but my eyes were focused on Cece. I was shocked. She wasn't good at dancing... She was amazing! I never knew that she was such a great dancer! Everything what she did at dancing, looked so perfect. I always thought Cece was so lazy and everything but i have no clue how good she was in dancing and i didn't want to imagine how long it took her to get so good.

I always was so mean to her, because of her doing nothing in my opinion. I think i really own her an apologize when she comes back from Shake it up. As Flynn saw my guilty look he smirked at me and said: ,,Told you, that you were totally wrong. Cece is a great dancer and she has to learn a new choreography every week at the show. She's amazing and you also know that now, i hope!'' I just nodded, unable to say something, since i was still amazed about Cece's dancing skills.

After the show had ended, Flynn went in to his room and our parents went out for a dinner night together. I sat on the couch and waited for Cece, who still wasn't back from the show. I really needed to talk to her, especially about how wrong i was about her. I always was so mean to her and she didn't deserve it at all. I was still lost in thoughts, as the door opened and Cece came in.

**Cece's POV**:

I just came back from some Shake it up rehearsal. Ty luckily drove Rocky and me home. I hated it to take the train. I opened the apartment door to see Logan sitting on the couch, lost in thoughts. As i came in he looked up and looked at me with a... guilty look? Did he finally came to his senses. ,,Hey.'' he greeted me, smiling.

,,Hey...'' i replied a little bit confused about his niceness. ,,I saw you dancing, at Shake it up - Chicago.'' Great. Now he probably found an other way to take me down. He just loved it to be mean to me, what i really can't stand. That wasn't how a big brother should act and it just let me feel more stupid then i already am, with my dyslexia. I didn't thought of me really good and i was not as half as good as most of the other dancers, in my opinion. t groaned at the thought and Logan seemed to know what i was thinking.

He continued: ,,You were really good. I never knew you are such a great dancer.'' I started to blush after he said that and then replied: ,,I'm not that good. Besides i can't do anything besides dancing. I'm really stupid.'' Logan looked at me with a questioning look. ,,Cece, i knew i said so mean things like that to you, but now that i saw you dancing like that, i changed my mind. You're anything but stupid, learning all the choreographies and dancing like this. What makes you think you're stupid?'', he asked me, a little bit in disbelieve.

Should i tell him? Well, he will find it out sooner or later, now that he's my step- brother. If he laughs now or later, didn't make a difference. ,,I think that... No, i know that... Because i'm dyslexic.'' I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. I really hated this subject, especially when it comes to telling people it. Logan looked at me shocked. I waited for him to laugh about me but instead, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

I was totally confused. Why didn't he laugh? He had a good reason for it. As he really could read my mind he told me: ,,Cece you're not stupid, because of that. You're amazing. I'm so sorry i didn't notice that before and i was such a jerk as a big brother. Could you forgive me?'' I was shocked. I never thought he would apologize to me. Now, i was sorry, too.

,,Logan i'm sorry, too. I also behaved like a jerk towards you and we really had kinda a rough start. I'd really like to start other and be real siblings.'' , i replied. Logan broke apart and smiled at me. ,,Sounds perfect to me, lil' sis.'' , he said and then added: ,,I think i also own Flynn an apologize or better said a thanks.'' I looked at him confused. ,,Why?'' , i asked him.

,,If he wouldn't glared at me like death i probably would never looked with him Shake it up Chicago and i would've never seen what an amazing dancer my lil' sis is.'' I blushed at that and we both laughed. Thank you Flynn.


End file.
